


Step Out of the Car, Please

by gardenofmaris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Driving, Gen, I actually like Naomi I swear, I needed a plot point I'm sorry, John Winchester is a good dad, Naomi isn't so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get pulled over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Out of the Car, Please

Cas ran his hands through his hair, staring blankly at the wheel. “We’ve done ourselves in now, Dean.”

Dean’s teeth were digging into his bottom lip. “It can’t be too bad, Cas. I mean, you have your permit, right? I have a fake ID in here somewhere. I know it’s farfetched to think me 21, but it’s worked in bars, yeah?”

Sighing loudly, Castiel smashed his head into the wheel. “I failed the entire class. Why on Earth would I have my permit? And it is much too late to switch places, Mr. I-Got-My-License-The-Day-Of-My-Sixteenth-Birthday.”

Dean shrugged worriedly, hoping Cas would be okay, as the policemen walked up to the car. “License and registration, please.”

 

“Just as long as we weren’t hurt?” Dean parroted, staring at his dad in shock.

“You were trying to help, son. There would have been better ways, but let’s just make sure you learn from this,” John replied, ruffling Dean’s hair.

Naomi had a different idea. “How utterly stupid of you, Castiel,” she hissed, arms crossed angrily.

“Hey!” Dean shouted, lunging towards Cas’ mother but being held back by John.

“Now, Naomi,” he soothed, putting a hand on a teary-eyed Castiel’s head. “Let me take this. I’ll return Cas to you in one piece and with the ability to drive. You go treat yourself to a weekend out.”

“Not like you won’t anyways,” Dean muttered mutinously, only to be silenced by a tap on the back of his head from John. “Yeah. Dad’ll teach him awesomely. It’s how I learned.”

“And Dean passed driver’s ed with flying colors,” Castiel piped in.

Naomi sighed but nodded. “Just make sure he gets to school on Monday,” she threw back dismissively as she left.

Dean crowed and high-fived Castiel. “Let’s go have an adventure!”

Cas laughed joyously and ran after him.

 


End file.
